galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Probably Deadlaxor
"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" :— Probably Deadlaxor, moments before he was never seen again. :Biography : Early Life and Military Career Probably Deadlaxor was born and raised in Orthongra, Galgoria. He served in the Galgorian Extrastellar Marines, during which he had much combat experience fighting in the Galgorian Crusades. This gained him a reputation that led the GSIA to recruit him for their Special Activities Division. Gamestop Invasion ::"'' Man, I don't feel good, yo... Eheheh..." ::— Probably Deadlaxor preparing to breach the backroom. ::Probably Deadlaxor is first seen in a Ruchongan bar with Orthanos and Ulysses talking to a Cacooey. Probably Deadlaxor talks to the Cacooey about the location of Gundorf. Suddenly the police arrive, and when a Ruchongan Officer questions Orthanos, Probably Deadlaxor continues to look dead, while Orthanos smashes a bottle across his face, and then executes him. The squad flees to the streets, where the police are waiting for them. The squad fights their way to a car where they escape. We next see Probably Deadlaxor at Gundorf's compound as he, Ulysses, and Orthanos zipline into it. While the Cacooey and the rebels make the distraction in the airfield, Probably Deadlaxor continues to look dead, while Ulysses leads the assault on the compound. At some point, Orthanos splits from the group and continues the search for Gundorf along the rooftops. Probably Deadlaxor and Ulysses fight their way to Gundorf's bedroom, where Orthanos executes Gundorf with a pistol and Probably Deadlaxor continues to look dead. Regrouping with Ulysses, Orthanos leads an escape to the Cacooey's segway where Probably Deadlaxor accidentally falls off, making it look like he sacrifices himself for the escape of his squad. Later leading to his capture by Rochella and Robusta, it is here revealed that the Gundorf they assassinated was a double, and the real Gundorf then turns Probably Deadlaxor over to the Ruchongans, leading to Probably Deadlaxor's 2 year imprisonment and then escape from Rochunga Bay. :: ::Capture, Escape, And Presumed Death. ::"''FUUUUUUUCK!" ::— Probably Deadlaxor, while playing russian roulette. ::Probably Deadlaxor returns as Griefer Squad's team leader in Prothuso, Gortania and along with Jason Blade and Ulysses, joined the fight against a major assault on the base by the Console Gamers.Probably Deadlaxor led the team to Prothuso City to recover a Ruchongan defector along with a dossier that would unravel Rochella's master plan. While they managed to recover the dossier, extraction became a fight for their lives amid a massive assault by the Console Gamers on Prothuso City. :: Following on the intel disclosed by the dossier, Probably Deadlaxor led the Griefer team to Thorunga to uncover Rochungan presence there, specifically those concerning Project Ouya headed by Robusta, under orders from Rochella. But it was at Prothuso, during the Console Gamer invasion, Probably Deadlaxor and the team found the shot-down Rochungan cargo plane that carried Rachel Fumes, but were subsequently captured by Rochella and Robusta's men after a firefight. Probably Deadlaxor and Ulysses used the chance when they were forced to play Russian Roulette by the Console Gamers to stage their escape. They then proceed to take a Segway from Rochungan Forces, and destroy several supply stops for Console Gamer forces along the way to Robusta's compound. In the final part of the mission when Probably Deadlaxor and Ulysses are attempting to kill Robusta in her office, Ulysses was brutally beaten when Probably Deadlaxor, sneaking up behind Robusta, stabs her in the back. At her last breath, Robusta pulls a string attached to the pins of the grenade belt strapped to her body. Thinking quickly, Probably Deadlaxor went to tackle Robusta, but instead slipped on the Clown's PDA and accidentally pushed Robusta out of the window, apparently sacrificing himself to save Ulysses as the grenades explode. Probably Deadlaxor is presumed dead by everyone, including Ulysses and later by Galaxor and Goomegra, and all of Galgoria. ::